The Missing Case of Amelia Anderson
by MikeElevenFan
Summary: A young girl goes missing and after another girl comes forward, the detectives from the SVU find out she's linked to the missing girl. Warnings inside


**Hey all, this Fanfic is based off a dream I had just this morning. I wanted to write it into a law and order svu fanfic. So that's what I'm doing.**

 **The Missing Case of Amelia Anderson**

 **Summary: A young girl goes missing and after another girl comes forward, the detectives from the SVU find out she's linked to the missing girl.**

 **Guest starring (face claims):**

 **Alyssa Trask as Amelia Anderson**

 **Katherine Langford as Elizabeth White**

 **Hutch Dano as Eric Bradford**

 **Gwyneth Paltrow as Cindy Anderson**

 **Josh Duhamel as Paul Anderson**

 **Warnings: Drug Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Abuse, Sexual Assault**

 **Chapter 1: Runaway or Abduction?**

 **August 17th, 2017**

 **Manhattan, NY 10033**

 **SVU Headquarters**

 **10:30 am**

It was a hot summer morning when Lieutenant Benson got a call about a missing girl named Amelia Anderson. They didn't know if she was kidnapped or ran away but she was told that when the parents woke up this morning, Amelia was gone and her bedroom window was open. Lieutenant Benson had told them this was more of a missing persons case, not an SVU case. But they insisted, because the Special Victims Unit had the best detectives in the city. They needed the best detectives to help find their daughter. So Olivia agreed that they would help, in any way that she could.

Olivia walked out of her office and into the squad room, "We were called for an investigation. Amelia Anderson went missing sometime last night, they don't know if she ran away or if she was kidnapped. So Amanda, come with me to interview the parents and we'll go from there." Olivia explains, the two leave the room.

 **Apartment of Cindy Anderson and Paul Anderson**

 **Manhattan, New York 10033**

 **11:00 am**

Cindy stood in her living room with her husband Paul and the detectives from SVU. She was holding a picture frame holding the most recent photo of their teenage daughter Amelia. "I woke up this morning and she wasn't in her room. Her window was wide open, her lamp must've been knocked down cause it was just broken on the floor by the window, her bed sheets were a mess. I called all her friends parents and she never showed up anywhere. She's just gone. I want her back home!" Cindy explained in distressed. Paul hugged her close to his side.

"It's not normal for Amelia to have thoughts like running away. She has a good life here and as far as we know everything is okay between her and her friends. When my wife saw her lamp broken and the sheets scattered, she assumed someone might have taken Amelia. I'm just at a loss because we didn't hear anything out of the ordinary last night. Cindy often wakes up at night sometimes and she didn't hear anything suspicious. I am very light sleeper, I would've heard something easily but I didn't wake up last night." Paul explained.

"Well when we get results back for the fingerprints, we should be able to find out if someone had taken Amelia. Now, did Amelia seem upset last night? Has her behavior been out of the ordinary the past couple weeks?" Amanda asked.

"No, she didn't seem upset and her behavior was same as usual as far as I know." Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Besides you two is there is anyone that's really close to Amelia? Maybe someone that she sees her everyday or is there anyone that could be suspicious to taking your daughter?" Olivia asked.

"I mean she has her best friends Taylor and Connie. They see each other all the time. We don't have anyone in mind really that would take Amelia." Cindy explained.

"We're gonna need Taylor and Connie's addresses so we can go interview them. They would probably know if Amelia was planning on running away." Olivia replied.

"Okay, we can give that to you." Cindy nodded, she just really wanted their daughter home where she belonged.

 ***dun dun***

 **Home of Taylor Dunn**

 **Manhattan, New York 10083**

 **11:45**

Olivia and Amanda finally arrived at Taylor's house just before noon. The parent's were a little hesitant about letting the Detective's speak to Taylor. Due to the distress Taylor was in about her missing friend and the fact that it was almost time for lunch.

But they got through to them and the parents finally let them speak to Taylor. Taylor was pacing through her room trying to think what had gone wrong. She rubbed her sweaty hands anxiously on her blue jeans. There was a knock on her door. She groaned. She went to the door to open it assuming it was her mother coming to check on her again. "Mother… I don't need anymore tea. I'll be.." She paused seeing the detectives standing at her door.

"You drink tea when you're upset?" Amanda asked, in more of a comforting way.

"It's more of a comfort thing, I guess…" Taylor said confused.

"Taylor… I'm Lieutenant Benson and this is Detective Rollins. We're here to talk with you about your friend, Amelia. Is that alright?" Olivia asked.

Taylor nodded, and let them come in. She walked to her bed and sat down.

"I'm sure this must be hard on you. We heard you and Amelia were best friends. Did you talk to Amelia last night?" Amanda asked starting them off.

Taylor looked hesitant about answering. But she did answer her. "Yes, we did talk last night."

"Did Amelia say anything that might seem off about her?" Olivia asked.

"No we talked like normal… but sometime last week she said something…" Taylor said.

Olivia and Amanda looked at each other. That took an interesting turn. They looked back at Taylor.

"We're listening… whatever you say could help us find Amelia." Amanda said with a comforting tone.

"She said if she ever disappeared, that all I need to know is that she's safe."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. What are your guys thoughts so far? Let me know in the review!**


End file.
